


Feathers (Finn/Reader)

by Jayce_Writes



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure Time - Freeform, Assassins, F/M, Finn The Human (Adventure Time) - Freeform, Finn The Human/Reader - Freeform, Finn/Reader - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Jake The Dog (Adventure Time) - Freeform, Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) - Freeform, Slow Burn, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayce_Writes/pseuds/Jayce_Writes
Summary: A young girl is in need of help, group of assassins threaten to murder the king and queen. No one within the kingdom would listen to the girl, so she must seek out the help of the hero of OOO. Would he be able to save her kingdom? Or would it fall to ruin by the hands of the deadly assassins?Though, there might be something deeper beyond the surface...
Relationships: Finn the Human/Reader, Finn/Reader, Finn/Reader (Adventure Time)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The reader (you), is not a human like Finn. Instead, you are a human like creature with wings. (Like Hawks from MHA) These wings can be any color and any pattern you'd like it to be. You also have the choice to see yourself without normal human skin tones. Your skin tone could be any color (aside human skin tone) you'd like it to be. You can choose to ignore this is you wish, this is all up to your imagination.

"But you have to believe me! You're both in grave danger!" Pleads a young girl, her wings puffed out in frustration. Above her, were the king and queen of her entire race. The king looked down at the girl with contempt. "Like we were in danger the last time you warned us of some unknown threat?" The girl felt her face heat up slightly, it was true, she had pulled a few pranks in the past. It seems this time, karma has caught up to her. "But would you rather risk getting killed? What about the kingdom?" It was the queen's turn to speak. "What we will not risk causing another unnecessary panic within the kingdom. Guards, escort this mischievous girl out of here." Two winged men grabbed the girl by her arms and dragged her way. "No! You have to believe me! You're both in danger!"

Once out of the castle, the girl was thrown aside. The huge doors leading to the throne room was slammed shut. "Ugh..." The girl stood up and smoothed our her feathers before flying off. "Looks like I'll need some help." The girl makes her way out of the kingdom, soaring over the land of OOO looking for the one person she could rely on to help her. But would she be able to find him?

After an hour of flying around the girl landed outside of a small house surrounded by apple trees. "Ok, this one has know where he is." She walks up to the door and knocks a few times, after a few minutes someone answered. "Yes, hello?" The girl looked down to see a small old yellow elephant. "Hey there, I was wondering if you knew where I could find Finn the human?" Asked the girl. "Oh, you're looking that nice young fellow? Why, he's not too far from here, just keep going that way." The elephant points to the distance with her trunk, the girl looks off in that direction. "Thanks." The girl unfolds her wings to fly, but she was stopped by the elephant. "Would you like some apple pie before you go?" She asks with a kind smile. "Nah, I'm in hurry. But thank you ma'am." The girl flew upwards and towards the direction the elephant pointed to. 

Meanwhile, in a giant treehouse, the human the young girl was poking for was chilling with his canine brother. Who was playing a popular video game, Kompy's Castle, when all of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. "I got it." Said the human boy as he got up. He heads over to the latter and climbs down, the boy walks over to the door and opens it. "Hello?" He answers. The girl outside took a moment to analyze him. He wore a blue shirt and matching blue shorts, with a white hat that had two little animal ears on top, and a green backpack that held his sword. It matched his aesthetic, it being white and blue. He had a few scars here and there on his arm, a few on his face as well. He had clearly been a few fights in his life.

"You're Finn the human right? I need your help, my kingdom is in danger!" The girl clasps her hands together in a pleading fashion. "Whoa, what kind of danger?" Finn asks. "Assassins are threatening to kill the king and queen, I tried warning them and a few other people, along with the guards...but none of them believe me because of some, well, pranks I did in the past." The girl rubs the back of her neck shyly.

"No worries, me and Jake will help you." Finn gives her a smile. "Come on." He lets her in, she had a bit of trouble getting through the door due to her wings, and up the latter into the living room. "Yo Jake! We gotta adventure on our hands!" The yellow canine, still playing the game, glances over at Finn and the girl. "What kind of adventure we talking here?" He asks. "Assassins." Finn answers. "Hmm, yeah alright." Jake turns off the game and hops over to the two. "Who's this?" He asks as he looks over at the girl. "My name is Y/n. I'm the one who needs help." She introduces herself. "Alright! Let's go teach those assassins a thing or two!" The three hurry out of the treehouse, Jake stretches into a huge version of himself, Finn hops on before he got too big. "Whoa." Y/n flies up to the top of his back where Finn was. "You ready?" He asks her.

Mara lands down behind him and nods. Jake then took off as fast as he could. "Thanks again for helping me." Y/n says. "Eh, it's no prob bob." Finn chuckles. "You think you could give us some extra deets on the assassin situation?" He asks. "Well, it all started yesterday..."

Flashback~  
(Y/n, POV)

I was flying around the kingdom, just out of pure boredom I guess. When I saw these suspicions looking guys gathered around in a dark ally. Pretty stereotypical, right? Anyway, I decided to get in closer. They each wore dark hooded clothing, I couldn't really get a good look of their faces. But I heard their voices, I also memorized the shape of their wings along with pattern and color. I'll be able to identify them if we ever run into those bozos. And of course, they were discussing how they were going to murder the king and queen. "Then it is agreed, in three days time, we strike." Said who I thought to be the leader. "This had better not go south." Said another one. "We've been waiting for this an entire year, one slip up, and it's all for nothing."

Then another one spoke up. "Calm yourself, Viper knows what he's doing." I guess that's what their leader's name was. "Yes, there's no need for panic. It will all be worth it in the end, when we finally have the head of the king and queen." Once I heard that, I immediately flew off to warn the guards. 

(Normal POV)

"And as you already know, they didn't believe me." Y/n huffs. "I would have tried to stop those jerks on my own but, they kinda already know I know about the plan." She mutters. "How's that?" Asks Jake. "When you go around warning a bunch of people that there are murders in the kingdom, it's going to attract attention." She tells them. "Riiight. Not a very smart move on your part huh?" Y/n shakes her head. "Nope. And because of that, I'm not going to be able to follow you guys in."

"Then where will you be?" Finn asks. "I'll still be in the kingdom, just hiding. At least until we can figure out where those assassins are." Y/n rubs her arm nervously. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty scared. I mean, if they actually kill the king and queen, riots will break out and maybe even wars! Our kingdom will be left in ruin and who knows what else..." She looks down at her shaking hands. "If only I hadn't did all that stuff before..." Suddenly Finn's hand was on top of hers. "Hey, don't sweat it Y/n. We're not gonna let you or your kingdom down! We're gonna find those assassins and sock them right in their dumb faces! You just gotta trust us, you trust us right?" Y/n couldn't help but smile at his words. "Yes, I think I do."

After a while of running, the three finally made it back to Y/n's kingdom. Y/n floats up while Jake shrinks back to his normal size again. "Ok, just be cautious, the guards are can be jerks sometimes. Just don't say the wrong thing." Y/n flies overhead of them. "I'll find you guys later!" Fun and Jake waves as she leaves. "You ready for this bizz Finn?" Jake asks as they approach the entrance. "Yeah man!" The two guards at the entrance outstretch their wings to block their path. "Halt! Identify yourselves!" The one on the left said. "I'm Jake, and this is my buddy Finn. We're here to uh...here to check out this fine kingdom." The two guards look at each other. "What business do you have here? Surly you're not only here to "check out"." Said the one of the right.

"Nope, that's it. You see, we've never seen this kingdom. We're curious about your customs." The guards looked at each other for a moment before folding their wings again. "We'll take you to the king and queen, they'll decide if you're fit to stay here or not." The guards leads Finn and Jake inside the kingdom. To their amazement, it was a lot bigger on the inside. The top of the kingdom, was opened for the citizens to fly in and out of. Guards set post at the top to make sure no outsiders got in. There were large trees here and there, and every door on every home was wider than normal, for the citizens wings to pass through without any trouble. Citizens of the kingdom were flying around, not many were walking, the kingdom on the surface looked lively. And in the center of it all, was the king and queen's castle.

The guards open the door and guides Fin and Jake up to the royal thrones. The king and queen's wings were larger than the rest of the citizens and guards. The patterns on their feathers were stunning, mesmerizing even, like a peacock. "Your majesties." The guards bow, their wings were folded in close to their backs, almost in a submissive manner. "These two say they are here to check out the kingdom." The king then spoke. "Who are they?" He asks. "Finn and Jake your majesty."

"Hm, I've heard such names before. It's quite the honor to have these brave heroes in my kingdom." The king smiles. "Welcome to The Avian Kingdom, you can stay here as long as you'd like." Finn and Jake then did a fist bump before heading out into the kingdom.

"So these guys are kinda like bird people huh?" Finn asks as he looks around at the different citizens. "I guess so, Y/n didn't really give us a name for their species, other than Avian." Jake adds. "Speaking of where is she? Didn't she say she would meet up with us later?" He looks around. "She might be hiding still, those guys are still out there." Finn whispers. "We should probably do some searching around until Y/n finds us." He suggests. "But how would we know which dudes to look for? I don't see a lot of people wearing hoods." Jake had a good point, if the assassins were to hide within the people, they wouldn't look too suspicious.

Before Finn could speak again, there was a sudden feather that landed on his head. He looks up and sees Y/n on a branch above them, she wore a hoodie, the hood covering most of her face. She moves her finger her lips in a shooshing motion, Finn and Jake nod before Jake grabs Finn and stretches up into the tree. Up there they were hidden by the leaves. "Any luck finding the assassins?" Y/n asks taking off her hood, her wings uncomfortably folded close to her back. "Nope, do you have anymore clues on how we can find them?" Finn asks. Y/n thinks for a moment. "Did you see anyone with black and white feathers? Or dark grey?" Y/n asked.

"Yeah but there were like three other people that had patterns like that." Jake tells her. "Then I guess we'll have to be a little more out there. But we can't press people too hard, I don't want you guys getting hurt or killed because of me." Y/n sighs. "What? Come on Y/n, don't talk like that. We'll find these dudes, just you wait." Finn gives her a reassuring smile. Y/n leans back on the bark of the tree. "Hm well, while we're looking, how about I show you around the kingdom?" She asks. "Sure." Jake smiles. "Yeah that sounds rad." Finn adds. "Cool." Y/n pulls her hood up over her head before they all head off.


	2. Chapter 2

"And that's where the entire kingdom gathers when the king and queen visit from their castle." Y/n points out the large center area of the kingdom. There, the citizens would be able to see their rulers whenever there was an important announcement or festival going on. "In three days, our yearly festival will take place, that's when the assassins will strike." She tells Finn and Jake. "That's it!" Finn collides his fist with his hand. "On the night of the festival we'll stake out and wait for the assassins to show up. And when they do, bam! Knuckle train!" He smirks. Y/n couldn't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm, he sure was determined to catch these evil doers: but would he really be able to pull it off?

Later that night, the three made a hideout on top of a ledge. There was a clear view of the kingdom's center. The festival was full of life, the citizens conversed amongst themselves, while they played games, won prizes, ate delicious food, and watched many traditional flight performances. An hour has already passed, and still no sign of the assassins or any suspicious activity. "Anything on your end?" Finn asks Jake, who was on the far right of him. "Nothin. What about you Y/n?" Jake asks. "Nope." Y/n sighs. "I know I'm not wrong about this. Of all nights, it has to be tonight." She mutters. "Don't worry Y/n." Finn assures her. He looks upward and sees a person, a pair of jet black wings sprawled out ready to take flight. "Wait a minute. Guys look." Jake and Y/n look up where was looking and spots the stranger as well. Just as they saw them, the sound of horns filled their ears. "Oh no!" Y/n looks down at the stage below and sees the king and queen walking out. The stranger jumps off the ledge, silent as an owl. "Jake!" Finn exclaims. The yellow canine nods and stretches over and wraps the stranger up with his limbs. Finn was going to help Jake, but two more strangers flew down. "Jake take care of this guy, I'll get these two."

"I'll help!" Y/n hurries to his side. She picks him up and flies down. "Alright, let go in three...two...now!" Y/n drops Finn, he lands right on one of them, throwing them off corse. They land somewhere, catching the attention of the crowd. Just as the last one got close enough to the stage, Y/n tackles them mid air and they land somewhere out of sight. Jake hurries to Finn side and wrapped up the assassins. "What is the meaning of this!?" The king's voice boomed over the crowed. "Your majesties, you're saved!" Finn said triumphantly. The guards kept close to the king and queen as they neared Finn and Jake. "What's this now?" Asked the queen. "A group of assassins were after you, we stopped them though. Along with Y/n, of course." The crowed started murmuring and whispering, the two royals looked at each other in surprise. "You mean you tell us, that troublemaker was right?" Asked the king. "Perhaps, we were too harsh on her." Said the queen. "Uh yeah." Jake rolls his eyes. "Speaking of, where is she?" He asks. Finn looked around for her, she was nowhere to be seen, neither was the assassin she was fighting. "Y/n! The assassin must have got her!" Finn unsheathes his sword from his pack. "Finn!" Called Y/n. She flew over the stage, the assassin tied up. She lands next to Finn and drops the assassin. "Whoa! Good job Y/n." Finn sheathes his sword again. "Yes, excellent work. All of you." Said the queen. "Y/n, me and my husband would like to apologize for our harsh judgement of you." The king spoke next. "We and the kingdom owe our lives to you."

"Oh, no, it's fine really. Anyone would have done the same for their kingdom." She smiles shyly. "This kingdom will honor your name for centuries to come." The king places his hand on her shoulder. "And you brave heroes, thank you, for saving our kingdom." Finn and Jake have a thumbs up. Later that night everyone partied in honor of Y/n, Finn, and Jake saving the kingdom. It went on for hours and hours, until Finn and Jake had to head home. "Thanks again for helping me." Y/n smiles. "Anytime girl." Said Jake. "Yeah, don't be afraid to contact us again if there's anymore trouble." Finn says before hopping onto Jake as he grew large. "Wait!" Y/n flew upwards. "Would you guys like to hang out again sometime?" She asks. "Oh, sure." Finn gives her a smile. "Sounds fun." Jake did the same. "Cool. Well, goodnight you guys." Y/n waves as they walk away.

In the dead of night night, a stranger waited until they was sure everyone was inside of their homes asleep, and the kingdom was silent. The guards would still be awake, so it would be difficult to make them way past. Flying wouldn't be an option, as they were some on the perches above the kingdom. Their only option was to keep silent and sneak their way to their destination. They pulled her hood up over their head and tucked their wings as close to them as much as they possibly could, before they leaving her home. The stranger silently made their way across the kingdom, nearly catching the attention of a few guards, to a hidden sewer lid. They took a few breaths of clean air before going down. Their wings made it a bit difficult, but they managed to squeeze their way down. Now that they made it in, they had to navigate their way through where they were told go. "This is so stupid." The stranger mutters, flexing their wings a few times, trying to get some feeling back in them. "Way to make the hideout in a sewer guys."

Finally after half an hour of walking, the stranger reached the previously mentioned hideout. There they were greeted by four other winged people. "About time you showed up." One of them said. The stranger rolls their eyes and takes off her hood. "Shut up." She walks closer to the group. "Excellent work you did Y/n. No one suspected a thing." Said the supposed leader of the group. "Step one of the plan is complete. Now for step two." Y/n nods. "Right, and about the ones that were imprisoned? We're going to save them, aren't we?" She asks. "Of course not. They were decoys and nothing more." Said the leader. "They knew what they were getting into the moment they joined." Y/n couldn't say anything to that. But it still felt wrong. "As for step two, we all agreed that it would be best if you, were the one to...remove, those two." Y/n gasps slightly. "W-why me?"

"You think we didn't notice how close you were getting to them? You can not falter because of your petty feelings. I suggest you suck it up and go through with it, before we remove you as well." Y/n sighs, she didn't have much of a choice. "Alright. As long as you don't forget our deal." She says sternly. The leader only smirks at her. "Sure. Now, let us discuss the plan further."

The next day, Y/n stood just a few yards outside of the kingdom. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but, what other choice did she have? She was far too deep into this to back out now. Even if she wanted to, which she desperately wanted to, she couldn't. The assassins would surely kill her if they found out she was trying to leave. Then all her work would have been for nothing. So with a shaky breath, she flew up into the air and flies towards the adventurer's treehouse. "It will all be worth it...it's all going to be worth it." She told herself over and over, hoping that her words were true. 

She landed outside of the treehouse and took a deep breath before knocking on the wooden door. After a minute the door was opened by a small robot, that resembled a game console. "Hello!" The little robot waves. "Who are you?" They ask. "I'm Y/n, is Finn and Jake home? We were suppose to hang out today." Y/n gives the best smile she could muster. "Yeah! Follow me!" The robot lead her into the treehouse and up the latter. "Finn, Jake, you have a visitor!" The robot calls. Y/n waves awkwardly. "Thanks Bmo. Oh hey Y/n, you ready to hang out?" Finn asks. "Yep. How about you guys?" Finn and Jake both have a thumbs up, Y/n also gave one, then Bmo chimed in and gave a thumbs up too. 

"So where are we heading?" Y/n asks Finn and Jake, they were well on their way to wherever they were going. "We figured we show you around the candy kingdom, since you showed us around your kingdom." Said Finn. Y/n looked ahead at the approaching kingdom. "Candy kingdom huh? I haven't heard of that kingdom." Y/n says. "Yeah, it's a pretty sweet place." Jake chuckles. "Was that pun?" Y/n mutters. Finn chuckles and rolls his eyes. "He's right though. I think you're really going to like Princess Bubblegum. She's the ruler of the candy kingdom." The group made it near the entrance before Jake grabbed both Finn and Y/n stretched over the giant candy walls. "Whoa! You can just do that?" Y/n asks, clearly confused. "Aren't you worried about the guards?"

"Nah, me and Jake are pretty chill with everyone here. Besides, the guards a little..." Finn pointed out two of the banana guards, one was examining his spear, which was way too close to his eye, and the other was asleep. "Slow." He finishes. Y/n couldn't believe the incompetence of the guards, but clearly this kingdom has been around a long time, so maybe they had everything under control. Jake let go of the two as they reached the ground. Y/n felt the sugary air fill her senses, it was a bit overwhelming. "This place sure is...cheerful." She chuckles. "Hehe yeah." Finn and Jake lead her up to the castle, where Princess Bubblegum was working away in her lab.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yo PB!" Finn calls as they walk in. The pink bubblegum princess turns around and smiles. "Hello Finn, hello Jake. Who's your new friend?" She asks. "This is Y/n, her kingdom was recently attacked but we saved it. She was a big help too." Y/n became bashful at the mentioning. "Oh I didn't do that much. Really, it was all Finn and Jake. Without them, my kingdom would have been left in ruins." Princess Bubblegum giggles. "I'm sure you all did great. And welcome Y/n, to the candy kingdom." Y/n gave her a thankful smile. "You three run along, I have to work on this science junk. It was nice meeting you Y/n." She turns back to whatever she was working on before. "Hehe, alright peebs." Finn chuckles. "Come on Y/n, we'll show you around the kingdom." Finn leads her and Jake out.

Finn and Jake showed Y/n around just as they said they would. The citizens of the candy kingdom were very kind, well the ones that weren't around the "bad" side of the kingdom at least. Honestly, it was the most fun and stress free time Y/n has had in a while. She almost felt like she didn't have a care in the world...then she remembers what she had to do. Finn and Jake's laughter interrupted her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that it was already night now. "Huh? Oh, it got late quick." Y/n mutters. "Yeah, guess we were having too much fun." Said Finn. Y/n smiled weakly. "Yeah...I should really be getting home." Y/n unfolds her wings. "You want me and Jake to take you home?" Finn asks. "Uh, sure."

Jake grew large, Finn and Y/n on his back as they go. "Hey Y/n? You've been a acting a little tense, is everything alright?" Finn glances back at her. "Hm? Oh yeah, it's just...I'm a little worried. I know we stopped those assassins but, what if there are more out there?" She lies through her teeth. "You think there are more in your kingdom?" Y/n shakes her head. "I know there isn't. It's just a stupid fear you know? I know they're gone, but it still lingers on my mind. That my kingdom could have been destroyed, just because of the selfish desires of some creeps." She said, half referring to herself. Finn turns to face her. "I could understand that. But you know you can count on us if there was anyone who threatens you or your kingdom." Y/n couldn't help but smile. "I know I can." Her heart tightened in her chest, how could she do such a thing to him and Jake? After everything they've done for her and her kingdom. Finn gave her a warm smile. She couldn't do it...she can't. "Finn listen, I-" Y/n stopped herself as she saw her kingdom approaching. "Y/n?" Finn spoke up.

She looked back at him. "Thank you. I had fun today." Y/n stood up and unfolds her wings. "Goodnight." She flew away from the two. "Wait!" Finn called after her. Y/n swooped down into the kingdom. "Wonder what that was about." He says. "Oh there's defiantly something on her mind." Jake tells him. "Like what?" Jake shrugs. "Can't say for certain. But I can read a girl's emotions with no problem. Something's bugging her." Finn rests his chin on his hand, wondering if there was anything he could to make her feel better.

Y/n was in her room the next morning, grooming her feathers. The weather had gotten a little warmer, and her feather's were beginning to molt. Of course, she wouldn't loose all of her feathers. But the extra feathers that grew over time needed to be taken off. If you were wondering what she would do with all those extra feathers, she would use them for the nest she slept in. All of the kingdom's citizens, instead of sleeping in beds, wild build nests. The nests would be built from feathers, silk fabrics, and anything else they could get to make their nests as comfortable as possible. Before the kingdom was as modernized as it was today, citizens would have to go out looking for materials for their nests. Now you could buy it from the market. With one last pluck, Y/n's feather's were completely groomed and looking as new as ever.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at her door. She flew down from her perched nest and walked over to her door. Y/n looked through the tiny peep hole in the door, her breath hitched once she saw no other than Finn at her door. She backs away from the door. What was he doing here? "Y/n? You home?" Came his voice from the other side of the door. Y/n leaned on her door and shut her eyes. "Just do it now and get it over with...it will all be worth it once I do." She whispers. Y/n took a deep breath and opened the door with a smile.

"Hey Finn, what are you doing here? Where's Jake?" She asks, noticing it was just him. "Oh, he had a date with Lady." Finn tells her. "Lady?" Y/n titles her head. "Lady Rainicorn, she's Jake's girlfriend and Princess Bubblegum's best friend." Y/n nods before let him in and closing the door. "I see. So what brings you here?" She asks. "Uh, well you looked a little down last night. So, I wanted to check up on you." Finn says awkwardly. Was he worried about her? He was not making this easy... "I appreciate that but, you really didn't have to." Y/n says, her gaze shifting up to her nest. Up there, she had a dagger, mostly to protect herself. Just as a precaution, it was good to have if those assassins decided to get rid of her. "Ah, it's no problem, really. So is this your place huh? It's nice." He follows her gaze up to the nest. "Whoa, is that your bed?" He asks. Y/n nods. "Yes, well kinda, we don't have beds here. We make nests once we're old enough. That's normally, when we turn 12. We have to change it every once and a while. Then we have to make bigger ones if we have mates and children."

She looks back at him. "It can get exhausting and pretty costly." Finn have her a look that read: "I have no idea what you're talking about" After a couple of seconds of silence, they both laughed. "You wanna check it out?" Y/n asks. "Sure." Y/n flaps her wings and flies up and into her nest. Finn skillfully jumped and climbed his way up. "It's a lot more comfortable than I thought it would be." Y/n leans back against the window next to her nest. "I tried to make it as comfortable as I could. Otherwise I wouldn't been able to sleep." She laughs awkwardly. "It's good to see you happy again." Finn says as he holds his hands behind his head. "Is it?" Y/n mutters. She couldn't understand why he was so concerned for her. Finn shifts uncomfortably, he reaches behinds himself and pulls out a (color) feather. "This yours?" He chuckles. "Heh, yeah. I was getting rid of some extra feathers before you came here." Finn smirks and pulls down his animal hat. His messy blonde locks fell to his shoulders, he moves the feather up behind his ear. "Huh?" He poses a few times. "What do ya think?" Y/n laughs. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to make you laugh, and I did." Y/n raises an eyebrow before placing a few more feathers in his head. "You trying to make me a bird brain?" Finn asks. "Maybe." Y/n giggles as she places the last in his hair. "Have you ever cut your hair?" She asks. "A few times. Shaved completely down some years back for a tree witch. And I did it again when I pretended to be some random guy named Davey." Y/n couldn't imagine him with a buzz cut, for some reason it looked a little off in her mind. "Does it not bother you?" She asks. "It gets a little hot sometimes. But you get use to it." Finn blew a few strands of hair out of his eyes. "Can I ask more about you?" Y/n shrugs. "I don't see why not."

"So how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"How long do your species live?"

"About 300 years."

"What!?" Y/n laughs at his bewilderment. "Yeah, I mean, I'm not a human like you. I won't have a normal life span."

"Huh. Well, we're you hatched or born?"

"What kind of question is that?" Y/n laughs. "You have wings! I thought you were like, part bird or something!" Finn laughed as well. After a few more seconds of laughing, Y/n calmed down enough to answer. "I was born. Fun fact, I wasn't born with wings. None of us are." She begins. "Our wings come in later on when we turn five. It's kinda like puberty, but like, not really. And it kinda hurts." Y/n tells him while stretching out her left wing. "But it's worth it." Finn took a moment to admire her wings. "I'd say. I would love to have wings like that. That would be slammin." Y/n gave him a look. "Maybe I'll take you flying sometime then."

"That sounds awesome


	4. Chapter 4

Finn and Y/n had a good time laughing chatting all day, and before they knew it, it was already late. Finn needed to get back home but, unfortunately, Y/n couldn't let him. She knew what she had to do, it would be easy right? He was the only there and she was trained properly. She didn't want to do this, glob she didn't want to. But it was the only way she would be able to see them again...Finn jumps down from the nest, Y/n grabs the blade from under her and hid it within her sleeve before jumping down as well. Finn was talking but, all she could hear was her own heartbeat in her ears. Y/n grabbed her knife and gripped it tightly. 

She bit down on her lip as her hands shake. Tears started to cloud her vision before she dropped the knife onto the ground. Fun turned back to her, and noticed the weapon at her feet. "...Y/n?" He eyes her suspiciously. "I can't do it..." Y/n whimpers before falling to her knees. "I can't!"

"Y/n?" Finn crouches down to her level. "What are you talking about?" He asks, clearly confused about the situation. He gently places his hands on her shoulders, Y/n looks up at him, cheeks still wet from her tears. "I was ordered by assassins...to kill you and Jake." She starts, sniffling a few times. "And I agreed because...because they said they know where my parents are. I thought they were dead, but they're out there somewhere. They promised to send me to them if I..." She hides her face in his chest and sobs.

Now she's done it, now that's told him what she was forced to do, he would surely turn her in or just drop all ties with her all together. "So where are these creeps?" He asks, catching her by surprise. Y/n sniffles a few times before looking up at him. "What?"

"I wanna know where these jerks are so I can kick their butts!" Finn said determinedly. "You clearly didn't want to do this, so I'm gonna find those guys, and force them to tell us where your parents are so we can find them." Y/n felt herself tearing up again, did he really mean what he was saying? Would he really help her? Even after she admitting trying to kill him and Jake? Y/n wrapped her arms around him tightly. "No. I don't want you involved anymore than you already are." Finn pulls back and looks her in the eyes. "I'm suppose to help people in danger. That's literally my whole thing. And I'm pretty good at kicking evil's butt."

"But they are just as good at kicking butt. Evil or not. They're not gonna stop until they get what they want. How are you so sure you can beat them?" Asked Y/n. "You just have to trust me. Jake and I will help you Y/n. Just lead us to them."

"That won't be necessary." Came a new voice. Y/n feather's fluff up in shock. A bird like human bursts through the window, their wing's spread menacingly, as if they were hovering over prey. "Viper..." Y/n whimpers. "I'm disappointed Y/n...you showed so much potential, and you were so close to finding your parents as well." Finn growls and unsheathes his sword before standing up, guarding Y/n. "You did quite a number on my decoys. You and that dog of yours." Said viper while cracking his knuckles. "So, I wasn't stupid enough to come here without backup." Three more came flying through the hole where the window use to be.

"If you think I'm just gonna let you keep hurting people, then you are stupid!" Finn charges him, before he could land a hit, the two others went to attack. One blocked Finn while the other kicks him away. Finn was sent roughly flying out through the door. "Finn!" Y/n calls out before turning her attention to the three assassins. "Viper stop this!" She demands. The leader looks down at her with such malice. "I don't think you're in a position to be giving me orders. Then again, you're not really fit to be given orders either, telling from your poor performance." He scowls. Viper glances at the other two. "Kill him." They both nod before flying after Finn. Y/n glares at him before chasing after the two.

Finn lands just outside of Y/n's home, he skids a few times before finally coming to a stop. With a groan he raises himself up, he was met by the two assassins. They flew at him with incredible speed, but before they could reach him, Y/n knocks them both off course. She turns to him, a look of urgency in her eyes. "Finn! Hurry and get out of here!" She tells him. "But what about-" She cuts him off. "There's no time to talk this out Finn! Go!" Y/n attention was brought back to the assassins. 

They flew at her, arms first. Suddenly, talons grew from their fingers, much to Finn's surprise. Y/n unsheathes her own as well, one flew ahead and swiped at her. Y/n dodges before kicking them away. The other assassin snuck up behind her and clawed her up her back. "Ah!" She yelps. "Y/n!" Finn grabs his sword and ran towards the assassin. He raised his sword to swing. A blur flashed in front of Finn, blocking the attack. It was Viper, who held the blade with his own hand. If it weren't for his thick gloves, it would have caused an injury.

"I think I'll deal with you personally." He chuckles before kicking Finn hard in the gut. He was once again sent flying back, Viper still had the sword in his hand. "You dropped this." He smirks before chucking it at him. Finn quickly moves his head out of the way of the sword, which pierced the wall behind him. Y/n finished off the other two assassins before turning her attention on Viper. "This has gone on long enough. If you need someone's head, then take mine, not his or Jake's!" Viper glares at her. "Oh trust me, I'll be getting rid of you as well as them." Y/n growls before attacking him. Viper laughs as he flies upwards, Y/n trailing after him. "Y/n!" Finn calls after her.

Viper and Y/n were quite a ways up in the air by now. "Before we finally settle this dispute, answer me this won't you?" Viper asks. "Why would you throw away the chance to find your parents, take over the kingdom and finally have enough power to do whatever, whenever you please? Why risk your life and talents, on two people you've only known for a day or two?" He had somewhat of a point. She hardly knows them and she's throwing everything that she worked so hard for away. But, there was something about them, Finn specifically, that made her feel something she hadn't felt in a long time. She didn't know why that was, but she didn't want to loose that feeling. "They make me happy..." She answers simply.

Viper rolls his eyes. "How trivial. You could have been happy when you found your parents." Y/n flexed her talons. "Just shut up and let's do this already." Y/n charges him, Viper quickly dodges before grabbing onto her left wing. Y/n heard a loud snap before suddenly feeling a sharp, terrible pain run up her wing. He had broken her wing. A pained cry escapes her. "It was a pleasure Y/n, so long." Viper let's her go, and she plummets down. She tried desperately to flap her wings, but each time she tried, a new wave of pain would flow over her. The ground became closer and closer before she crashed down. Her body ached with new pain, surly she had broken more bones now.

"Y/n! Y/n!" Finn hurries to her side. He noticed her wing, which was bent the wrong way. Finn scowled and looked up into the sky. Viper was nowhere to be seen, and neither were the assassins. Finn looked back down at Y/n. "Y/n, are you alright?" He softly placed his hand over her wing, Y/n hissed in pain. "F-Finn...please just go." She whimpers. "Please..." Finn furrows her brow before lifting her up. "No way. I'm going to find you some help." Before he could stand, he felt something strike his head...then everything went dark...


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh..." Finn's eyes slowly opened, he sat up with a groan and looked around. He seemed to be in an infirmary. He looked on each side of him, where there were more beds, hoping to see Y/n there. Her wing was broken, and she was badly injured, so why wasn't she there? Finn get out of the bed, located his pack and sword, and grabbed them before hurrying to the infirmary doors. Just as he went to open them, a winged citizen walked in. 

They were wearing a white coat and gloves. They must have been the doctor. "Oh, you're awake. Good." They give him a smile before writing something down on their clipboard. "We thought your condition would have been a lot more serious, seeing on how badly you were beaten up." The doctor walked past Finn and set down the clipboard on a desk. "Do you remember what happened before you woke up? I want to make sure you don't have any memory loss."

"Uh, there was someone with me! She was hurt too, her name is Y/n!" Finn said frantically. The doctor looked back to Finn. "Oh her? You don't need to worry about her. She's been taken care of." Finn felt a little hope rush through him. "Then we're is she?" He asks. "In the dungeons of course. Do you think the king and queen would pardon that traitor?" Finn went slack jawed. "Are you sure you don't have memory loss? Cause that look tells otherwise." The doctor continues. "She confessed to being an accomplice to the assassins that attempted to kill the king and queen. Not long after, she told them everything. How she and the rest of those assassins were planning to take over the kingdom. She won't be getting out of there anytime soon."

Finn didn't say another word on the matter. He just thanked the doctor before running out of the infirmary. He couldn't believe what he was just told. Y/n turned herself in? But he was going to help her, he was going to make sure he would take down those assassins. And he was going to help find her parents. Why would she turn herself in when she knew that? There just had to be more to this. But Finn knew he couldn't do this on his own, he would need some help. "Just hang on Y/n. I'll save you." 

Finn returned to his home that night and explained to Jake everything that happened. "Huh, well how do we plan on saving her? We can't just waltz into the dungeons and set her free." Jake asks. "We're just going to have to sneak our way in. And once we free her, I'm gonna take that Viper guy down." Finn says determinedly. He hurries over to a cabinet and takes out a tiny bottle of blue liquid. He didn't know if anyone had helped with her injuries, but if they haven't, he would. Finn put the bottle into his pack. "You ready Jake?" He asks. "Ready!" Jake confirms before they both ran out to save Y/n.

Y/n laid on her side on the cold hard ground of the dungeon. Her body still ached from the fight, and the brutal handling of her from the guards. Her wing wasn't any better, they almost let her suffer with it. But they decided to give her a half put together splint. She deserves this, she reminds herself. She deserves to be in pain, and to be in this dungeon. She took the risk of joining those people, and now she's paying the price. All that she could live with, but she made the mistake of bringing Finn and Jake into her problems. All they wanted to do was help her, and she tricked them just so she could eventually kill them. And she couldn't even do that right. So because of that, she deserves to be in here. Y/n closed her eyes, and let sleep find her.

"Careful now...that's it, you got it!" A soft voice speaks encouragingly. "Just keep flapping your wings." Said another. A little girl, who had just gotten her wings, was learning to fly. She tried her hardest to flap her tiny wings, trying to keep herself up in the air. Just as she was getting the hang of it, she flapped a little too hard. "Ahh!" She screams as she begins to fall. "I got ya." Said her father as he catches her. The little girl frowns. "I'm never gonna be able to do it..." She says in a defeated tone. "No don't talk like that. You're getting better and better everyday." Said her father. "But all the kids in my class are flying already!"

"Sweetie." Her mother started, stroking her cheek softly. "Everyone goes at their own pace. You'll be able to fly just as well as your classmates soon. Why, your own father was a late bloomer himself." She giggles. "It's true. I didn't get it quite down until I was 7!" The little girl laughs as well. "But, you see how high I can fly now? And soon, you'll be able to as well. Maybe even better then I, and anyone else."

Her mother gave her a soft smile. "Just don't give up, we love you Y/n." 

Y/n...

Y/n!!!

"Y/n!" Her eyes snap open at the sudden voice. She sits up and looks over at the bars of her cage, her eyes widen. "Finn..." She breathed. "Hey Y/n." Finn smiles as he works at the bars lock with the keys. Within a few seconds he unlocked it and hurried inside. "Me and Jake are he to get you out of here." He says as he takes out the same jar as before from his pack. Y/n furrows her brows and moves away from him. "No. I'm staying here, where I belong."

She winced slightly, the sudden movement causing new waves of pain in her wing. "What are saying? You don't belong in here." Finn reaches out for her. Y/n smacks his hand away and turns away. "You shouldn't have come back here...No, I shouldn't have even came to you in the first place. It's my fault I'm in here, so just let me own up to my mistakes. Stop trying to be a hero..."

"I can't do that." Finn said. "I'm a born hero, Y/n. I've been helping people for as long as I can remember, how do you expect me to just leave you all alone?" Y/n didn't answer him. She knew by now, it was pointless to try and persuade him to leave her. But she wanted him to so badly, she didn't want him getting hurt anymore than he already has. "Finn...I never wanted you to get mixed into this. I never thought it would go this far."

"But we can help you Y/n, we can go find your parents to-" Y/n turns back to him, her eyes filled with anger and pain. "My parents are dead!" She snaps. Finn was taken back by this. "What?" Y/n wipes away a few tears. "Viper told me just before the guards showed up. He lied to me..." Her tone was full of sorrow. Y/n hugged her knees to her chest, she hid her face in her knees. Neither one of them spoke. Finn got closer to her and hugged, he was careful not to put too much pressure on her wing. He still didn't speak, but his actions were loud and clear. Y/n felt tears pouring from her eyes, she held onto him tightly and sobbed. "Finn...please help me..." She whimpers. Finn pulled back to look at her. "Of course I will."

Finn takes hold of the bottle again. "But first, we need to do something about that wing." Y/n looks at the bottle with confusion. "What is it?" She asks. "It's tears from the cyclopes. It will heal any injury." He takes the cork off the bottle. "You ready?" He asks. Y/n nods as she tries her best to move her wing. Finn sprinkles a few droplets of tears on her wings, the tears soaked down into her feathers. Almost immediately, her wing was set back into place painlessly. "What the..." Y/n removed the splint and flexed it a few times. It was as if it were never broken. "You...you healed me. It actually worked." Y/n started to smile. "Thank you Finn." She says softly. "No prob (nickname). Now let's get you out of here." 

Finn and Y/n snuck out of the dungeons, where they were met with Jake, who had knocked out the guards beforehand. They all escaped the kingdom, to further discuss what they would do next.


	6. Chapter 6

"You can stay with us until we can convince your kingdom you're not evil." Finn says as they enter the treehouse. "Thank you, Finn and Jake. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble." Y/n apologized. "Don't even worry about it. Make yourself at home." Jake tells her. Y/n grateful of the spacious treehouse, she had hoped there would be snout space for her wings to spread without breaking anything. Jake suddenly yawns loudly. "Welp, I'm heading to bed. See ya'll in the morning." Jake stretches up the latter to his and Finn's shared room. Y/n glances around awkwardly, her feathers twitched slightly. "Y/n?" Finn's voice snapped her out of her silence. "Yes?" She answers. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? Pretty terrible." Y/n sighs. "Not to mention exhausted...this whole experience just took everything out of me." Finn placed his hand on his shoulder. "We're gonna figure this out Y/n. I promise." Y/n nods slightly. "Yeah...uh, so where do I sleep?" Finn took one look at the couch and then her massive wings, that wouldn't be a very comfortable option. "Hmm. You could take my bed." He tells her. "What? No I can't do that. I can sleep on the couch, I don't mind, really."

Too tried to argue, Finn just took her hand and lead her up to his room. Jake was already sound asleep. "Then we'll share." He suggests. Y/n's cheeks headed up slightly. She had never shared a bed with someone before, much less a boy. "Uh, I-I'm really ok with sleeping on the couch." Y/n stammers. "And I'm ok with you sleeping in my bed." The two crawled in and settled down. Y/n's large wings acted as somewhat of a cover for them both. "Um...is this uncomfortable?" She asks. "Nah, they're pretty soft actually." Y/n avoids his eyes, and gently moves her wings up and over him. She could hear him chuckling before saying. "Goodnight Y/n."

"Goodnight Finn." She says. Softly before drifting off, or trying her best to. Her heart was beating faster than it has ever done. Finally managing to ignore the thoughts running through her head, she fell asleep.

Jake awoke the next morning with a yawn. He looks over to see Finn and Y/m cuddled together. He repressed an aw before heading down the latter. Within a few minutes Finn started to wake up. Feathers managed to find their way into his mouth, he coughs and spits them out before sitting up. He looks down at Y/n, who slept soundly, as if she hadn't had a good night's rest in forever. Finn climbed out of bed before joining Jake downstairs. "Mornin Jake." Finn greets. "Morning Finn." Jake greets before sipping on his coffee. "So, how'd ya sleep?" Finn rolls his eyes at Jake's cheeky expression. "Just fine." Finn says bluntly. "Come on man, it's not like that."

"Maybe so, or maybe, there's more to it!" Jake says accusingly. "No dude. I'm not really looking for any relationships. I'm fully back to saving princesses and fighting evil. You know this." Finn sternly states. "Finn, I can tell when there is romance a foot. Both you and Y/n have got some chemistry. Ya'll just don't see it yet." Finn shakes his head before joining Jake on the couch. "Oh yeah? How do wise guy?" He asks, he'd figure he would amuse Jake in his suspicions. "Well, do you like her?" Jake asks. "Duh. But as a friend. And I'm sure she feels the same way." Jake hums, clearly not buying it. Finn then sighs heavily. "For the last time. There is no chemistry."

"Is this cause of Flame Princess?" Jake suddenly asks. Finn's eyes widen, then resume their normal shape. "No. I'm over it." Was he really? He was sure he was, it has been a while since he and Flame Princess broke up. Though, it did take a heavy toll on Finn. First he had to face the reality of him and his first crush, Princess Bubblegum, would never be together. Then once he finally found someone he really loved, he ruined it. And he has never really been quite the same since. Finn wanted to take it as a experience of sorts, sometimes things are really good then they'll be really bad again. But you have to keep looking for the good in life, so you could have more good times than bad times.

But it still hurt. He cousins ignore that. Yes he was sure he was over it, so, why did the idea of him and someone new really such a bad thing? It wouldn't be, would it? He just didn't want to spend his whole life wondering who he would find next and how long he could be able to keep them around. So he decided it was best if he just forgot about it all together, and focused on what he was familiar with.

"If you say so man. But, don't be afraid to keep an open mind. Who knows, maybe this could be the start of something beautiful." Jake suggested. Finn didn't respond, but he did think about it. Would it really be something beautiful?

"Morning." Came Y/n down the latter, her wings rubbing against the small space as she went down. She folded them properly once she reached the ground. "Morning." Finn and Jake say in unison. "Did you sleep alright Y/n?" Finn asks. Y/n nodded her head. "Yes. Thank you again for letting me sleep in your bed." Finn gave her a thumbs up. "So, what's the deal with your kingdom now? Are they going to be looking for you?" Jake asks. "I'm sure they will be. Believe it or not, my kingdom's guards are very persistent. They won't stop until they find me, alive or dead." Y/n informs them. "There not going to find you either way. Not until we can prove your innocent." Said Finn. "But before we do any of that, we have to find that scum lord Viper."

"Who's Viper?" Jake asks. "He's the leader of the assassins." Finn tells him. "Guys, Viper is one seriously dangerous dude. He won't go down easy. You saw what he did Finn." Y/n's left twitched at the memory of being broken. "Yeah? Well he won't get the chance to do what he did again." Y/n gave him a look. "You guys are really doing this?"

"Of course, we don't stop until we get the job done." Said Jake. Y/n sighs but gives them a smile. "Thanks guys. But before we go out charging into death, I should tell you some things about my people..." 

For as long ago as anyone of The Avian Kingdom can remember, their kind had always had the ability of flight. They had always been the masters of the sky. Some of the wisest of scholars and scientists, speculate some sort of genetic mutation that passed from human to avian. They further backed up this theory by pointing out, that their kind had not always had wings on their backs, but rather, feathers that grew from their arms.

The ancestors of The Avian Kingdom, resembled that of a harpy, as their feathers grew over their arms and their hands turned to talons. From there forth, feathers would retract more and more until there was a time, a darker time, where The Avian Kingdom, was without their wings. Most speculate a curse of some kind, that the ancestors were somehow unhappy with the kingdom's fall, and cursed the citizens to be wingless.

But with despair comes hope, as once again wings returned to the kingdom. Only this time, to their backs. No one truly knows if the cause of this is affects of genetic progress or a curse that had worn off though the years. Speaking of genetic progress, the kingdom's citizens went though multiple changes of appearance aside from their wings. The started out having normal human skin tones, then as they years went on, their skin started to mutate. 

Their human skin turned to various shades of color outside of what a human could possibly ever have. Then the mutation started in their eyes. While yes, some still today have normal human eye colors, they can now vary to just about any color you could think of. Their pupils however, changed to slits, like a reptile's. This aided the kingdom's citizens ability to hunt from the skies, they could see from great distances, far better than they ever could before the mutation.

While nothing else had changed in their wings, skins, and eyes, something that never changed at all, was their talons. In the modern day, citizens' talons are not as sharp or as long as they once were many many years ago. This is because, there have been lesser threats to the kingdom. There were no more wars or battles to be won, there were no more threats of starvation and sickness. Therefore, there was no need to sharpen and train their talons to fight and protect themselves. The ancestors would shame the state the kingdom was in now.

But life will go on, despite what took place eons ago. There is no point in looking to the past, the new citizens believed. Though, there was still some out there, who ignored that belief and trained themselves and sharpened their claws as much as they could, for the chance to be met head on in battle.


	7. Chapter 7

"So that's the what I saw." Finn said referring to Y/n and Viper's talons. "And here I was thinking guys were also part cat." He chuckles. Y/n nods her head. "His and the rest of the assassins's talons are a lot sharper and tougher than my though." Y/n unsheathes her talons, they were shorter and lot duller, but so was everyone else outside of the assassins in the kingdom. "That's years of neglect for you." She sighs. "They've been planning this for years, and I just got dragged along into it." 

A tiny smirk found it's way on her face. "But I also bunked it up too." She laughs. "Oh yeah! They wanted me and Jake dead too right? Cause we get in their way and try to stop them or some biz. But since we're still alive, we jack up their plans even more!" Said Finn, more determined than ever. "We're gonna teach those guys a thing or two about messing with the best!" Jake said as well.

"Yeah, but how are we going to do it?" Y/n asks. The three went silent as they thought, until finally Finn spoke up. "I have a dumb idea." He says. "Dumb how?" Jake asks. 

"Are you sure you're ready for this Y/n?" Asked Finn. Him and Y/n both stand not too far away from the Avian Kingdom. The cold night air only made the feel more tense. Tonight was there only chance to set things right and finally get rid of the assassins that threaten the kingdom once and for all. Y/n took a deep breath before answering. "I have to be. I can't hide from my problems forever. When is Jake suppose meet us here?" She asks. "Not too long now, five minutes at the most." Said Finn. Y/n looks up at the sky, the stars illuminated the dark, putting her at ease slightly. She didn't have another chance after tonight. One slip up and she could be killed or get Finn and Jake killed. "What about you?" She asks Finn. "Are you ready?"

"Yep." Finn says unsheathing his sword. "Gonna teach these dopes a thing or two." Y/n looks over at him, she didn't notice it before, but his eyes were beautiful. The darkness made his blue eyes shine like the stars in the sky. How didn't she notice this until now? And why was she noticing it now? It had to be because she was part bird, right? Birds liked shiny things. And his eyes sure were...shiny. Y/n found herself staring longer than she should have and it slowly started to click. But no, she couldn't have feelings for him...could she? No. She couldn't. She remembered what he said to Jake that morning.

"No dude. I'm not really looking for any relationships. I'm fully back to saving princesses and fighting evil."

It really made her think. She didn't want to disrespect his wishes, but she couldn't ignore her feelings either. "Finn?" She spoke up. "Yeah?" Finn looks at her. "I think, if we might not make it out tonight, we should be honest with each other." Finn gives her a confused look. Y/n sighs, now or never. "I heard you and Jake this morning...I heard about...the relationship thing..." Her face heats up slightly. Finn's eyes shot wide. "Oh...uh, I see...w-what about that?" He asks. "Did...did something happen between you and that Flame Princess girl that made you want to forget about relationships?" She was pushing her luck, but curiously took over everything else.

Finn sighs and rubs the back of his head. "Yeah...I kinda ruined everything. I said some things that were pretty personal to her and...yeah. It didn't end well for either of us. It messed me up a while after that, I wanted to make it right with her so badly. I was always hoping that, somehow we would be together again...but that never ending up happening. So, I decided to forget about relationships all together and focus on more important things."

Oh, maybe it was a bad idea to ask that question. Y/n placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sorry Finn. I shouldn't have said anything." Finn shook his head. "Nah, it's cool. I guess you could imagine how awkward it was when Jake asked if you and me were..." Y/n felt her heart clench. But why? She knew how he felt, she should accept that and move on! "Finn, I'm-"

"I'm baaaack!" Jake called. He had one of his arms stretched and wrapped around someone. Jake hurries over to Finn and Y/n. "Alright, you got him!" Said Finn. Jake holds up the winged stranger and uncovered his mouth. "Curse you dog!" They spat. "Lance." Y/n scowls. Lance looked up at her and scowled as well. "Oh, it's you. Having fun living the disappointing life of a run away criminal?" He smirks. "You're one to talk." Y/n mutters. "Alright Lance you know what we want. Now tell us before we rearrange that stupid face of yours!" Finn cracks his knuckles. Lance laughs.

"I don't know what's funnier! The fact that you think you intimidate me, or the fact that my boss would let me live if you did!" Finn growls and sucker punches him, shouting Lance up. "Tell us!" He demands more sternly. "Might as well tell us Lance." Y/n spoke up. "We don't plan on letting you go snitch to Viper after you do." Lance cocks an eyebrow. "Oh? So you're going to kill me huh? I highly doubt it, you couldn't even kill them." Lance glares at Finn and Jake. "I'm not going to kill you. But we will make sure you can't go anywhere until we get the guards to take you and the rest of the assassins in."

"Hah! I knew it, you don't have any killer blood in you." Finn delivers another blow to him. "Shut your trap! I don't wanna hear anything else but your plans to take over the kingdom." Jake spoke up this time. "I don't think he's gonna talk dude." Finn sighs. "Yeah. Looks like we're gonna have to wing it." Y/n gives him a look. "Was that a pun?"

"Yep." Finn unsheathes his sword and holds it over Lance's right wing. "What the!? What do you think you're doing!?" Lance tries his best to squirm out of Jake's hold. "Wait, Finn are you serious?" Y/n's tone shifted slightly to a more worrisome one. "You wanna talk now pal?" Finn glares down at him, slowly bringing the sword down towards Lance's wing. Lance could feel his heat beat in his ears, his breathing became panicked. And just as he felt the bland graze his wing, he finally snapped. "Alright! Alright!" Finn stoped his actions. "We're planning a full scale attack tonight. There's going to be assassins everywhere. The guards are going to be too distracted fighting them to notice Viper. He's going to be the one that kills the king and queen."

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Finn sheathes his sword and knocks out Lance. "Tie him up Jake." Jake nods and props Lance up against a tree before tying him up. "You ready?" He asks. Finn and Y/n nod, Jake picks them up and grows larger before heading towards the Avian Kingdom.

Finn, Jake, and Y/n managed to sneak by the guards and hid themselves within the kingdom. They were each on edge, fearing that an assails could jump them at any time. "Ready Y/n?" Finn asks. Y/n nods pulls up her hood. "Remember don't fly, and be careful." Y/n sneaks away from the two, keeping her wings as close to her body as possible. She avoided the eyes of the guards and managed to get herself as close to the king and queen's castle as she could. She hid herself up into a tree and waited for any sign of Viper to show up. Her mind was swarming with what she would say when she was met with Viper again. 

And what she would do if she could get her hands around his throat...would she take his life? She had to, right? If she didn't, who was to say Viper wouldn't keep up his killing spree. If he successes tonight, innocent people would be killed, children would be killed...He wasn't the type with limits. Viper would kill anyone he needed to and anyone he just didn't like. Y/n has landed her name onto that list.

Y/n let's out a shaky breath and she closes her eyes. She knew what she had to do, and she would do it. To keep her kingdom safe, to keep herself safe, to keep Finn and Jake safe. Her eyes opened again. Sometimes, she wish she really didn't meet them. They made her feel happiness like she hadn't felt in a very long time, and it could all be taken away if they were to be harmed. Sometimes, she wish she didn't feel that happiness, at least that way, she wouldn't be able to be hurt if she lost them...if she lost Finn.

Y/n shakes her head to clear her mind of her thoughts. There was no time to be thinking like that. She knows this feeling would only bring her disappointment. He didn't feel the same as she did and she knows it. He basically said it. It would be best to forget about those feelings and push them deeper down. Just until after everything is fine again, it would be fine again wouldn't it? Y/n sighs and shifts in the tree awkwardly. How long has it been? Shouldn't the assassins have made themselves known already? And where was Viper? She heard Lance's confession, the attack was tonight, so where were they?

Just as Y/n began to move again, she saw the faint outline of someone. "There you are." She whispers as she sneaks down the tree and hurries over as quietly as possible. The silhouette scales the castle, looking for the best possible entry. Not on Y/n's watch though, she flew upwards as silent as an owl during a hunt. When she was close enough she knocked them out of the air, covering their mouth so they couldn't scream as they plummet down. Just as they were moments from hitting the ground, Y/n held them out and kicked them as hard as she could so they would hit the ground so hard, it would render them unconscious. 

The person didn't move, proving the action successful. Y/n lands and crouches down to remove their hood. "What..." Y/n's voice came out as more of a hush. Her heart sank down far into her gut as she realized...this was not Viper. This...was a trap.


	8. Chapter 8

Y/n went to fly off but she was stopped by something hard and metal wrapping around her leg and pulling her back down. She looks back to see a chain around her leg, she tried to shake it and pull it off, but to no avail. Another chain wrapped around her arm, yanking her back. "Ah!" Y/n let out a surprised yelp. Panic was starting to fill her mind. She had been caught by the guards, who else would have these chains? Chains were used when criminals would try to fly away. "Very good boys." Y/n gasps at the voice. 

A few assassins stepped close enough to where Y/n could clearly see them. Viper joined them not long after. "I must say, I'm surprised Y/n. You managed to escape the dungeons and your wing has healed. Now, I'm no doctor but, I do know that a broken bone doesn't heal in just a few days." Viper crouched down to her height. "Those friends of yours got you out of prison I know that much, but what about that wing of yours?"

"I couldn't tell you that, cause when I get out of these chains, I'm going to do the same to you tenfold! And I can't have you healing up like I did!" She growls. Viper smirks at her remark. "And how do you plan to do that? You're not exactly, able, to at the moment." Viper tugs harshly at one of the chains, it was the one around her leg. The sudden pull made her loose balance and fall face first into the hard ground. Her eyes never left his though. "Trust me, I'll find a way." Viper shook his head. 

"I don't think you want to do that Y/n. Not unless, you stopped caring about these two." Two of the assassins threw two bodies near her. Finn, and Jake's bodies. Sickly green patches were littered here and there on their skin, they looked as if they weren't breathing. "No!" Y/n tries to get closer to them. "What did you do to them!?"

"Injected them with a little poison is all. Don't fret though, I have the antidote right here." Viper holds up a tube of red liquid. "And it's all yours, if, you agreed to come with us." Y/n looks back down at Finn and Jake. "This is all my fault...I should have never let them get involved...Finn, Jake, I'm so sorry..." Y/n stops struggling against the chains. "Fine...please just let them go." She begs. Viper's expression turned to a pleased one as he gives his assassins a nod. He gives one of them the antidote before they grabbed Finn and Jake and and flew off with them. Viper took away the chains from Y/n's body, and grabs her chin, forcing her to look at him. 

"If I even suspect the slightest intentions of betrayal...I won't hesitate to take care of you personally. I wonder if anyone could heal wings that have been torn off from the joints?" Y/n internally cringed at the thought. She nods her head, agreeing with him. Viper let's go of her. "Now, let's finally get this damned plan finished with!"

"You made the right choice Y/n." Said Viper. "You'll see, once we finally get rid of those royals, everything would have been worth it. So how about a smile?" He looks down at her, Y/n's face was void of any expression. "Smile for what?" She mutters. "You poisoned my friends." Viper rolls his eyes and lets out an annoyed sigh. "Still on that?" He asks. "You did it just five minutes ago." Y/n says though her gritted teeth. "You won't have a need for friends after tonight. 

Surely the power and riches will distract you." Y/n didn't bother retorting, she knew it would be pointless arguing with him. "Why did you even want me back? What use could I possibly have for you?" She asks. "Simple. You're wanted. As soon as the guards see you in the throne room, they'll be too busy with you to even notice us sneak in and finish the job."

"So that's it? You plan on sacrificing me for your own benefit?" Viper smirks. "More or less. We won't let them kill you, if that's what's got you worried." It wasn't really, she could care less if she was being sent to her death as they speak. What did she have left to live for? Causing the downfall of the kingdom? Her home? It wasn't worth what she's lost, none of it was. "Now get ready." Viper leads the group up into the ceiling, it would guide them where they needed to be. Before Viper went up himself, he turned to Y/n. "Cause a commotion for us will you sweetie?" Y/n hardly nods as she walks past him, once she heard him go up, she inhaled deeply before kicking open the throne room's doors.

Everyone's attention was immediately caught by the commotion. "The escapee!" One of the guards shouted. "Seize her at once!" Commands the king. Y/n didn't even put up a fight as she felt chains wrap around her wings and limbs. "You have quite the nerve showing your face here!" The king's voice booms as he spreads his large wings wide. Y/n didn't respond, only making the king angrier. He flies over and lands just before her. 

"You lie to us, you and your lackeys try to destroy this kingdom, you escape from prison, and now, you bring your traitorous self here, in my thrown room!" His glare was a mighty one. "You disgust me beyond belief! Now, I suggest you tell me where the rest of your pack is, or else I will give you a far worse punishment than before!"

"You'll see them sooner than you think. Trust me." Y/n said while avoiding his furious gaze. Before the king could respond, the ceiling above everyone gave in. The assassins charging the guards, easily taking them down in the shock and surprise. The assassins had the king and queen surrounded, Viper was the last to fly down. A triumphant grin on his face as he grew closer and closer. "Excellent work everyone, never doubt me boys, never doubt me."

The king growls under his breath and spreads his wings threateningly. "Do you plan on fighting me, king?" Viper raises an eyebrow. "It wouldn't be very wise." He snaps his fingers, and in an instant, two assassins pointed their blades at the queen. The king hesitates but lowers his defense. "What do you want?" He spat. "Isn't it obvious at this point?" Viper strides over to the throne, and sits down, one leg overlapping the other. "I want this kingdom. And you're going to give it to me." Viper continues before the king could object. "There's really no point in arguing. You will hand over your kingdom to me. And that will be the end of it."

"But would be the end of it..." Y/n thought to herself. "There would be more blood to spill, more innocent citizens harmed, no, this would not be the end of it...It would be the beginning of a horrible new dawn..."

Viper had the assassins bring the king and queen over closer to him, everyone in the room all knowing very well what was about to happen. Viper, was going to kill the king and queen. "So long your majesties..." Viper unsheathes his talons, and raises them to strike. Y/n shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to see the bloodshed. She wanted to cover her ears as well, but the chains had restricted her from doing so. Aloud yelling could be heard shortly after, yet, the yells did not belong to the king and queen, nor did it belong to Viper. The cause of the commotion was no other than...

Y/n opens her eyes too see Finn, with sword held tightly in his hands, launching himself at Viper!


	9. Chapter 9

Viper just barely manages to dodge as Finn's sword sank through the throne. "You! But how!?" Viper hissed. Finn turns towards Viper, the green splotches still on his skin, however, they have covered more of his body. He was still poisoned. Figures Viper would lie to Y/n. "Finn..." Tears pooled in her eyes. Even after all this, he was still dead set on saving her and the kingdom. "I knocked out those dumbbells who were trying to get rid of me and Jake." Finn pulls the sword from the throne, walking ever closer to Viper. "One of them smashed one of the antidotes, so made sure to give Jake the other so he could round of the citizens to safety."

Viper let's put a enraged growl, his wings puffed and spread wide. "So you think you've won huh!? Wrong! The king and queen are still in my grasp, you're surrounded by my assassins and not to mention you're dying of position, boy!" Finn glares at him. "Then I'll just have to take you all down before that happens!" The assassins charge him, attacking him left and right. Finn managed to block each attack as best as he could, getting cut up by the assassins' talons now and then. Y/n couldn't bare it any longer. "Finn! Cut me loose, I can help you!" She shouts. Finn nods and runs over to her then cuts her chains. Y/n quickly got up and started taking down a few assassins herself.

Viper, who was watching from afar, slowly realizing that this fight was a fight he might loose. He decided that it would be best if he gather whatever he had left and rethink what he would do from this point. "That damn human! Glob knows how long it will take for me to think of a new plan!" He curses as he flies off. "Oh no you don't!" Viper looks over his shoulder to see a giant Jake reaching for him. He dodged his grasp and flew faster. 

"Viper!" Now it was Y/n who pursued him. She tackled him mid air and clawed and kicked at him as hard as she could. "What did I tell you?" She growls as she grabs his wing. "Payback's a bitch, ain't it!?" Y/n snaps the wing's joint, causing Viper to let out a pan wail. "Now, stay out of my kingdom!" Y/n kicks him down hard. Viper plummets down and lands harshly, the impact, rendering him unconscious.

Y/n lands next to his body, a smirk finding it's way onto her face. Then it hits her, Finn! She looks around frantically for the blonde hero. "Y/n!" Called Jake was he races over, he shrank down enough to where she could see Finn, in his arms. "Finn!" Y/n gasps. "Is he going to be ok? You have more of that cyclops stuff right?" She says, panic setting in her voice. Jake slowly shakes his head, sadden staining his face.

"No...no no, he can't die! He can't! He came this far and did so much! He can't just die now!" Y/n cries. Jake remains silent, aside from his own sniffles. There was a sudden hand placed on Y/n's shoulder. She looks up from Finn's body, to see the queen. "Hurry and get him to the medic. He can be treated there." Y/n looks at her with surprise, did she mean what she said. "Well, what are you waiting for?" The king chimes in. "Get this hero to the medic!"

Y/n nods before look back at Jake, he nods as he hands Finn to her. She hold onto him tightly before flying away to the medic bay as fast as she could. She flew faster than she has ever flown before in her life, she flew with such purpose. That purpose was to save Finn, to make sure he would be able to see another day. To fight and save another life again. OOO needed their hero, and Y/n was going to make sure they kept him. 

She was doing this for that very reason more than she was doing it for herself. Yes, her feelings were still as strong as ever. They would never truly fade. More than just for her, Finn had to live!

Y/n charges into the medical bay, scaring the medic that was inside. "Ah! The escapee!" They yelp. "Ignore me! Save him!" Y/n holds out Finn for them to take him. "W-what?" The medic looks at her confused. "He's dying! Please!" Y/n was begging at this point. The medic gulps before instructing Y/n to lay Finn on the bed. The medic hurries over and starts working. "Poison...and it looks like there's a lot of it." 

They say as they remove his hat and shirt. Finn's body was hot to the touch, and drenched in sweat. He was running out of time...The medic rummaged around in the cabinets and drawers for what they needed. "Aha!" They say as the hold up a syringe. "This should slow the spread of the poison until I can whip up an antidote." They hurry back to Finn and inject him with the fluid inside of the syringe. Finn's raspy breathing started to ease down.

"Will he live?" Y/n asks. "It's a slim chance, but a chance at that." Said the medic as they continue to work. "Aside from that, how has the king and queen been taking this?" They eye Y/n suspiciously. "Trust me, it's a long story. Things will be explained soon though." Y/n looks down at Finn. "I don't care what happens to me, as long as Finn makes it through...I'll gladly walk myself back to the dungeons. I'll await whatever punishment the king and queen has for me." The medic pours more of the previous liquid in a tube before mixing in some herbs. "You really seem to care about him."

"I do." Y/n nods. The entrance to the medic bay was opened once again, two guards stood with spears in hand. Y/n holds up her hands in surrender. "I'll come with you, I just wanted to get Finn to safety." She says as she slowly walks over to them. The guards, surprisingly didn't take her by the arms, but they did lead her out and away from the medic bay. The guards were taking her, not to the dungeon, but to the throne room. The king and queen stood before her, had the wanted to get rid of her here and now? She wouldn't be surprised if they did. So she closed her eyes tightly and awaited what was next.

"Y/n. Raise your head." Said the king. Y/n slowly looks up at them. Th king sighs, clearly exhausted from the events that just took place. "I never know when it comes to you. First, you're a normal citizen like everyone else. You would pull your pranks like any delinquent your age would. Next I find out you're an assassin. Not only that, but you are apart of an entire group of them. Then you all try to kill me and my wife, to take over the entire kingdom. And finally, you helped Finn fend off those assassins and save us. I can not understand your actions, so maybe you can help me." The king gives her a look before continuing. "Y/n, what kind of person are you?"

Y/n was confused by that question, or rather, she didn't know how to answer it. She thought she was a good person, her entire life she was good until she joined those assassins. But that's only because they promised her something that they didn't have. If only she didn't loose her parents...if only she could see them one last time. No, she would get her answers. She didn't kill Viper, even though she really wanted to. She would get her answers from him.

She was good until he came into her life. Though, she never took the life of someone, she would have eventually. She did want to kill Viper, but he deserved it. He's killed innocent people, and he would have continued if Finn and Jake never showed up. So did wanting him to disappear make her bad? Or did it make her good, because she would have been getting rid of such a bad person. Not to mention wanting to get rid of his minions. She thought hard. If she wasn't good...then could something or someone make her good again?

"I...I want to be a good person. I never wanted to take over the kingdom. I thought if I did what they said, I could finally find my parents. But, they didn't know where they were, or if they were alive or not." Y/n choked back a sob. She knew the answer to that question, but she didn't know why or how it happened. "But when I thought they did know, I was determined to do anything to get them back. Even if it was wrong." She couldn't bare to look the king and queen in the eyes. "But then, Finn and Jake showed up. And they changed that. They're good people, they didn't deserve to get caught up in all of this. And Finn didn't deserve to get hurt like he did."

"I'm willing to pay whatever price to make up for my actions." She concluded. The king was quite for a few moments before speaking again. "Well, I know my answer. But Finn will be the one who decides to forgive your actions. You did say he was hurt because of this whole ordeal. Until then, you'll be held in the dungeons." With a nod from the king, the guards took Y/n away.


	10. Chapter 10

Finn awoke with a groan. The poison had finally left his body, but his injuries still ached. He sat up, his mind groggy. "Where am I?" He groans again. "The infirmity." Finn looked next to him, where he was met with his brother Jake. "Jake, it's you! Did you get the citizens to safety?" He asks. "Yeah dude. All of the assassins were caught, so everything's pretty much back to normal." Jake assures him. "How king was I out for?" He asks. "A few hours. I really worried!" Finn smiles and hugs Jake. "Sorry man." He looks around. "Where's Y/n?"

Jake rubs the back of his head. "She's back in the dungeon. The king and queen never gave her a sentence, they said they were waiting for you. I guess you're going to decide for them." Finn nods before he gets up, his head spinning slightly. He shook it off as he follows Jake, thanking the medic on the way out.

Y/n was waiting in the dungeon, to her surprise, it was nothing like it was last time. For starters, she wasn't in pain the entire time. And the atmosphere was somewhat less tense than before. It was kinda like being in holding, rather than actual prison. It wasn't too scary, but defiantly not pleasant. Y/n sighs, as she takes another pace around the small cell. "If they're going to give me a sentence, could they just hurry up and tell give it to me?" She says while leaning in the bars. "You're not getting a sentence." She perks up at the sudden and familiar voice. "Finn?" Y/n grabs onto the bars and tries her best to look past them. When Finn finally came into her view, she started to tear up. "You're alive..." Despite her crying, a smile made it's way onto her face. 

"Heh, yeah I am." Finn smirks. "OOO's gotta have their hero right?" He then takes out the keys the king and queen had granted him to use, and unlocked the cell. As soon as the cell was opened, Y/n launched herself at Finn, hugging him tightly. All she could do was sniffle and sob into his chest. She finally had him back in her arms, this time he was breathing, his heart was still alive. He was safe and with her again. It wasn't helping the fact, that she needed to push aside her feelings for the boy. It made her own heart want to just stop beating, just so she could not feel the way she did. But that wasn't fair. Deep down she knew that.

She truly couldn't help how she felt. She loved him, and that was that. Maybe I was asking for too much, she already wished for him to be ok. It would be too much to ask him to love her back wouldn't it? "Y/n, you were incredible out there. You really took that bozo down!" Finn said as he wrapped his arms around her as well. Y/n smiles before sniffling one last time. "I was? Well, someone had to get rid of him right?" She pulled back to look him in the eyes. "I know you've heard this a hundred times already but, I'm so sorry Finn. I really am." She wipes away a stray tear before continuing.

"I lied to you, and you and Jake were hurt, and then...you were almost killed...all because of me." Her hold on him tightened slightly as she looked down, avoiding his eyes. "If only I wasn't so afraid of them. I would have told you everything the day I found you. But I was hoping so badly that I would be able to find my parents...all of that...it was for nothing! I feel like such an idiot!"

Finn gently held her chin, making her look up at him. "Hey, hey, don't talk like that." His voice was soothing and calm. "It wasn't all for nothing. We got rid of the assassins didn't we? The kingdom is finally safe from them." He gives her a reassuring smile, before it dropped. "I'm sorry about your parents Y/n. I wish there was something I could do." Y/n shook her head. "I'm just grateful for your help. You really are something Finn. You would go out of your way for someone you hardly know, just to help them, if even a little." Her face started to heat up. "I think that's what I like most about you. You would help anyone no matter who they were." She smiles brightly. "No, I love that about you."

Finn blinks a few times, feeling his chest flutter slightly. "Y/n..."

It was just then, Jake busted in the dungeons. "Finn! Did you get Y/n out yet-oh..." He trailed off as he saw the two in embrace. Finn and Y/n look at each other before awkwardly separating. "Uh, what were you saying Jake?" Said Finn after an awkward cough. "Right, Viper's awake. The king and queen are about to give him his sentence." Jake tells the two. "Not until I have a word with him." Y/n grows slightly. "Take me to him."

"Just yell if you need us." Finn said to Y/n as he and Jake leave her alone with Viper. He was in his cell, wings and limbs chained. Neither one of them said a word for a good few solid moments. Y/n crossed her arms and leaned against the wall before finally talking. "So. You wanna tell me what happened to my parents? Cause as far as I can tell, you didn't know who they were before I went around asking." Her eyes glared down hard at the broken avian. "And I suggest you get to explain before I do more than just break your wings." She held back a snarl, that was slowly building up in her throat. 

She was mad, but growling and snarling like a rabid animal wouldn't help anyone. Viper still wouldn't speak up, Y/n could feel the angered vein pop up on her head. "Answer me! Now!" She finally explodes.

Viper began laughing at her outburst. "You wanna know so badly, do you?" He slowly looks up at her, the blood and bruises on his face. "I think even the stupidest of people could have figured it out. "They were poking their noses where they shouldn't have. And then, they ran into the wrong people." Y/n's world froze all around her. "Sorry to tell you this sweetie, but your old boss here, killed your parents." 

Y/n hands shook slightly, before they balled up into tight fists. All this time, she was working for the person that killed her mother and father. She knew that she was working for noting, but she had no idea, that he was responsible. She felt like a fool, she should know. Y/n grit her teeth before slamming her fist into the wall that was behind her. The wall cracked by the impact. Finn rushed in shortly after. "Y/n?"

Y/n's shoulder trembled slightly, but she didn't shed a tear. She kept her I posture. Finn took one look at her before looking at Viper, who had the widest shit eating grin on his face. Before he could move, Y/n stopped him. "Let's got Finn." She holds onto his wrist, before leading him out. "What happened in there? Y/n?" Finn stops her. Y/n bit her lip to keep herself from crying, she's done nothing but cry lately. What was crying going to solve right now? "He did it...Viper is the reason my parents are dead." Finn's mouth went slightly agape. He then held her close to him, and gently stroked her hair. 

Y/n could feel her eyes pooling up with tears. "I'm so stupid. I was stupid when I joined them, stupid when I trusted that they would help me find my parents. I'm just so stupid." She whimpers. "No, no you're not stupid." Finn tries his best to soothe her. "You know, the king and queen pardoned you. You're free to go." He said, hoping that would cheer her up. She didn't say anything, she only buried her face deeper into Finn's chest.

"Y/n, look at me." Y/n sniffles before looking up at him. Finn softly caressed her cheek. "You're going to be fine. Somehow, you will be." He speaks calmly. "And I'll always be there to help you whenever you need me. You'll never have to worry about anything ever again, so long as I'm here." Y/n sighs before she leaned closer to him. It was now or never. Just get it over with now. The distance between the two, Y/n's lips were on his. Finn not pulling away, gave her a little more confidence, so she held still for a few more seconds before pulling away. "I'm sorry. But I just can't help it...I love you Finn. And I know you said you didn't want to focus on relationships, and I know how much you loved Flame Princess but...damn it I love you Finn."

Before Y/n could continue talking, Finn leaned down and kissed her back, taking her by surprise. He pulled away then start spoke. 

"Stop saying sorry already." He chuckles. "I love you too Y/n." For the first time in a very long time, the brightest of smiles made it's way onto Y/n's face. "But why? I though you-" Finn cut her off. "Being with you has changed my way of thinking. I can still kick butt and save people just fine and love someone. Especially if that someone, is a badass and amazing as you are." Y/n hugged him tightly, the smile still on her face. "I'm glad." The two remained hugging, staying like that for the longest time while enjoying each other's company. Y/n couldn't be happier with herself in the very moment. And Finn made that possible. She knew that as long as Finn was with her, she would always feel like this. 

And Finn would make sure of it too.


	11. Chapter 11

*Epilogue* 

A week had passed since that day, everything was seemingly back to normal. Well, the guard security was upped quite a bit, and the citizens were more careful when outside of their homes. But aside from that, the kingdom was safe, and that's all anyone could ask for. Finn and Jake had even offered Y/n to stay with them while her home was being repaired. Which, of course she accepted.

It didn't take long before Jake found out about their relationship either. The whole reason he didn't know, is because Finn knew how much he would be teased for it. But aside from that, Jake couldn't be happier for his brother. Don't get him wrong though, Jake will be keeping an eye on Y/n. He just doesn't want his baby bro's heart getting broken again. However, that didn't damper Y/n and Jake's friendship at all, as she could understand his reasons.

Finn and Jake were always welcomed to the Avian Kingdom whenever they chose to visit Y/n. And whenever Finn visited her alone, they would have dates. Where it could go one of two ways. One, it could be cute and they could just being hanging out. Or two, they would go monster hunting or dungeon crawling, like a mini adventure of their own. Y/n loved it no matter which way it went.

"I've been meaning to show you something, Finn." Said Y/n. "Oh yeah? What's that?" Finn asks. Y/n held out her hand for him, once he grabbed it she flew up into the air. She flew all the way up to the top of the castle and set Finn down before landing next to him. "What are we doing up here?" Asked the adventurer. "Look." Y/n pointed ahead of them, Finn looked to see the sun setting in the distance. 

The sky was painted beautiful with pink, orange, and yellow. "Whoa..." Finn breathed. Y/n giggles at his reaction. "I know right?" She looks ahead at the sunset as well. "No one is allowed up here but, I say it's worth the view. I come up here whenever I need to relax. It has such a calming feel, so I wanted to share it with you." Her cheeks turned red. Finn looked over at her and smiled. "Thanks Y/n, it really is worth it. It's very beautiful."

Finn placed his hand on her own. "But no where as beautiful as you." He said, causing Y/n's whole face to heat up. "Haha! C-Come on man, d-did you have to be so cheesy about it?" She stammers. Finn laughs at her flushed features. "It's true though!" Y/n sighs and shakes her head, trying to ignore the redness of her face. "Thank you Finn, you cute dope." She leans in closer to him, close enough where their shoulders were touching. The two sit in silence, enjoying each other's company and the sun set.

"Hey Y/n." Finn broke the silence. "I found out that there might be more humans out there." Y/n looks up at him with surprise. She thought humans had went extinct, but there were more? "Me, Jake, and Susan Strong are all going to find them. We'll have to leave OOO in order to though." Y/n felt her heart ache slightly. He was leaving OOO? For how long? Finn looked down at her and noticed her frown. "Hey, don't give me that look." He chuckles. "I'm telling you this, cause I want you to come with me."

"You want me to come with you, to find the humans? Can I really?" She asks, a hint of excitement in her tone. "Yes, but it could be dangerous. We don't know what we might encounter." Finn warns her. "Finn, do you know who you're talking to? I'm pretty use to danger at this point." Said Y/n. "Besides, I promised to stay by your side no matter what. And if that means risking our lives to help you find more of your kind, then so be it." 

Finn gave her an appreciative smile. "Thanks Y/n." Y/n returns the smile. "I'm pretty excited actually, I'll get to know more about your species and your history." Said Y/n as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "You already know about mine. And now I get to know about yours, it's really special you know?" Finn nods. "Yeah. It really is."

And so, the two readied to go off on a life or death journey to find the humans. No matter what they would face, whether it be big or small, they would face it together.

~THE END~


End file.
